Amigo mio, ¿un amor imposible?
by Claire Kennedy Uchiha
Summary: fic 100 HarryHermione ultimo chap hecho y publicad0gracias a todos por leerdejanme reviews para saber si les gusto o no, como regalo de navidad si?
1. Chapter 1

**Amigo Mio¿un amor imposible?**

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita Harry y Hermione aun no se de cuantos capítulos va a ser tal ves lo deje en 2 depende de cuantos reviews reciba jaja espero que les guste. Este fic va dedicado a Emma Katherine Rowling, Daniela espero que te guste ¡gracias por todos los consejos!_

**CAPITULO 1. CONFECIONES, PELEAS Y UN NUEVO AMIGO**

Era una tarde soleada de sábado en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, todos los alumnos se preparaban para su visita a Hogsmade con sus amigos o respectivas parejas, el joven moreno de ojos verdes esmeralda no era la excepción ya que el iba con su novia Ginny Weasley (N.de la A. maldita pelirroja de pacotilla) y su mejor amigo Ron Weasley iba al lado de Romilda Vane que acepto salir con Ron ya que Ginny se lo había pedido. Hermione Granger estaba en la biblioteca sin ganas de ir a Hogsmade mejor trataba de ahogar su tristeza con los libros. Desde que se había enterado de que Harry y Ginny habían regresado su mundo se le había desboronado de una manera muy cruel.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Hermy¿Dónde estas? –Le había hablado Harry-Tengo que decirte algo importante-ellos se habían unido aun mas desde que ambos derrotaron Voldemort _

_-¿Qué sucede Harry? Aquí estoy-le había dicho Herms con la esperanza de que la saludara con mas que un simple hola._

_-acabo de volver con Ginny,¿ no es genial? He esperado mucho y ahora podemos estar juntos ella es la chica mas importante en mi vida._

_-Claro Harry…yo…me alegro mucho por ustedes-le dijo la castaña dedicándole una falsa sonrisa, el moreno con esas palabras había logrado destrozarle el alma y roto su corazón._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Esos recuerdos la atormentaban, no podía creer que Ginny le hubiera hecho eso, aun sabiendo lo que ella sentía por el joven de apellido Potter, y hablando de la feliz pareja ambos llegaban al parecer no habían ido a Hogsmade, Hermione se limpio las lagrimas del rostro rápidamente pero no tan rápido como para que el ojiverde y su novia se dieran cuenta de que había estado llorando; la pelirroja dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa llena de malicia y lastimeramente dijo:

-Hermy ¿Por qué lloras¿Será por que yo me quede con el chico que con tanto amor quieres? Jajaja- los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y volteo a ver a Harry llena de terror, el moreno no dijo nada- Ups lo siento Hermy creo que dije tu pequeño secreto, pero eso no importa de todas formas Harry nunca se fijaría en una chica como tú, sabelotodo, fea sin ningún atractivo físico ¿no es as Harry?-añadio Ginny, aunque sabia que eso no era del todo cierto pues la castaña se había convertido en la chica mas cotizada por los chicos en el castillo lo que había provocado que la pelirroja pasara desapercibida muy por debajo de Hermione ya que ella era bonita inteligente, vivaz y excelente amiga con lo cual Ginny no podía competir lo que provocaba que sintiera que el moreno estaba enamorado de la castaña y eso le provocaba horribles celos. Harry rió entre dientes para responder.

-Ginny, por supuesto que…-el moreno solo alcanzo a decir eso pues la castaña salio corriendo de ahí presa de un ataque de llanto, frustración y dolor que nunca nadie había podido causarle.

"no puedo creer que esa…Ginny haya dicho eso, y lo peor que Harry la apoyara,-pensaba Hermione llorando desesperada enfrente del lago y fue entonces cuando una voz la cual hace años solo la había oído decirle insultos fríamente le dijo algo tan dulce que la sorprendió y acabo con las lagrimas que corrían libremente por el fino rostro de la castaña.

-No ensucies tu hermoso rostro llorando por alguien como Potter- era un chico de ojos verdes, cabello rubio, guapo y de Slyterin, Draco Malfoy se había unido a ellos cuando Voldemort asesinó a sus padres y al inicio del curso ya que acabaron con Voldemort pidió disculpas al trío dorado de Hogwarts por lo mal que se había portado durante los últimos 6 años ellos lo disculparon pero solo Hermione le hablaba de ves en cuando ya que lamentaba mucho la muerte de los padres de Draco.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que es por Harry Draco?-le pregunto la castaña

-Porque es obvio, se que estas enamorada de él pero él es demasiado idiota como para darte todo el respeto, amor y cuidados que mereces Hermy-le contesto Draco con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Muchas gracias por decirme eso, en verdad me ha alegrado el día-la castaña abrazo al rubio como agradecimiento por darle apoyo y le contó todo lo que había pasado con Ginny abrazada a él y llorando nuevamente.

-Potter es un estupido, si me hubieran dicho que me quieres yo no dudaría ni un minuto en haberte correspondido, si me dieras una oportunidad yo podría hacerte olvidar al idiota de Potter, yo se que fui un tonto en años anteriores pero he cambiado se que s precipitado pero por ahora me conformo con ser tu amigo-le dijo Draco sinceramente

-Draco en verdad te agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero por ahora solo puedo ser tu amiga, no estoy preparada para ser algo mas que eso me duele mucho lo de Harry pero aun así lo amo como a nadie, perdón por decirte esto pero tengo que ser sincera, tal ves mas adelante lo pueda superar y tu serás el primero en saberlo-dijo la castaña

- Para mi eso esta bien por el momento- dijo Draco

Mientras tanto, Harry observaba todo desde atrás de un árbol sin entender nada, él había corrido tras Hermione luego de decirle a Ginny que si no respetaba a Hermione todo lazo entre ellos acabaría, tenia que decirle lo que pensaba decir antes de que ella saliera corriendo, además ¿Qué hacia Hermione llorando en el hombro de cierto rubio pedante de Slyterin¡Él era el que siempre la consolaba!¿ Que hacia el hurón con ella mirándola amorosamente y diciéndole cosas al oído? Eso era lo que el hacia, un monstruo nació en su interior rugiendo por partirle la cara al estupido de Slyterin, pero no había pensado en que le diría a Hermione respecto a los sentimientos de ella hacia a él, ella era una chica maravillosa y la quería muchísimo pera ¿amarla? No lo sabia él pensaba que amaba a Ginny, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, llamo a Hermione que estaba planeando ir a cenar y luego dar una vuelta por los jardines con Draco.

-¡¡Hermy!!Necesito hablar contigo, a solas-dijo mirando con desprecio a Draco, este sin inmutarse le dijo a Herms:

-Nos vemos fuera del Gran Comedor luego de la cena-la castaña solo asintió

-¿Qué quieres Harry?-le dijo friamente al moreno una ves que el rubio se fue

-Hermy, lo siento debi decirte esto antes pero lo que yo pensaba decir era "Ginny por supuesto que no es así Hermy es la persona mas maravillosa que conosco y si la vuelves a ofender todo lazo de amistad, noviazgo lo lo que sea no existira " pero te fuiste tan rapido que no pude decirlo perdoname Herms todo lo que dijo Ginny es mentira tu no eres fea, ni mucho menos aunque si eres una persona muy inteligente-añadio el moreno

-Gracias Harry en verdad significa mucho pero lo que dijo Ginny es verdad, todo, aun lo que dijo de que yo… te quiero

-Eh…yo… Herm no estoy seguro de corresponder a tus sentimientos…

-Yo lo entiendo Harry, se que no me amas, pero solo te pido que nuestra amistad siga intacta, me moriria solo de saber que no quieres ser mas amigo mio…

-Hermy linda, jamas dejaria de ser tu amigo antes me mataria significas mas de lo que piensas para mi serás mi mejor amiga por siempre, oye ¿te gustaria dar una vuelta conmigo por los jardines después de cenar?

-Yo… los siento pero he quedado con Draco luego de la cena, iremos a los jardines y me pidió que le ayudara con unos deberes, pero vamos a cenar me dio hambre jaja-dijo Hermione con un dejo de tristeza en la voz , ella sabia que estaba tan enamorada de Harry como para olvidarse de èl tan facil.

-Mm. De acuerdo ve con el hurón luego de la cena, pero luego de que le ayudes a "Draco" con los deberes nos vemos en la sala comun, vamos a cenar.-dijo el moreno confudido y algo enfadado, no le hacia gracia al monstruo de sus entrañas tener que soportar que Hermione le llamara al hurón "Draco", tenia que hablar con ella de eso mas tarde, pero por el momento ella estaba con el y el monstruo de su interior ronroneaba felizmente.

CONTINUARA!!!

_**¿Que les parecio? Les gusto, porfa dejenme un review para que me den consejos de que quieren en los proximos capítulos o para decirme lo mal que me salio por favor!!!!!!!!**_

_**Bno espero me dejen muchisisimos reviews**_

_**Los Kiere **_

_**Sam Granger Phantom**_


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Celos

_**Hola a todos aquí esta el segundo capitulo perdón por tardarme tanto pero es que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo jeje gracias x todos los reviews que recibi no esperaba tantos jeje,Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a la que no debe de ser nombrada yo solo lo hago por gusto.**_

Harry y Hermione llegaron al Gran Comedor entre las miradas de interrogación de los alumnos ya que era raro verlos así de contentos, y sin Ron, además ya se había corrido el rumor de que Harry había peleado con Ginny por culpa de Hermione aunque eso no era del todo cierto.

En la cena el ambiente estuvo algo tenso pero no paso a mayores hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió la brillante idea de sacarle a Herms el tema de su amistad con Draco.

-Oye Herms, ¿Cómo esta eso de que ahora te hablas tan bien con Malfoy de un día para otro y lo llamas "Draco"?-dijo resentido el moreno.

-Mira Harry mi amistad con Draco surgió cuando nos pidió perdón, lo llamo Draco porque así se llama además, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?¿te molesta?-le respondió algo molesta la castaña.

-claro que no tú puedes tener los amigos que quieras pero…

-Entonces te pido que no menciones el tema no cambiare de opinión, Draco es una buena persona, y si Ron aceptó mi amistad con él, entonces tu también deberías.

-¿Cómo?¿Ron sabe que tú y Malfoy son "íntimos amigos" y yo no podía saberlo? ¿Qué no me tienes confianza?-dijo fuera de sus cabales Harry

-¿Qué? Tu también sabias que Draco y yo somos amigos, te lo dije un día en que te estabas sacando la garganta con Ginny-la castaña dijo el nombre de la pelirroja con resentimiento-y claro cuando estas con ella bien me podrían secuestrar unos mortifagos y no te darías cuenta, es mas ese día tú dijiste " esta bien".

Harry se sintió estupido, no podía creer que por estar con Ginny Hermione se hubiera hecho amiga de uno de sus ex peores enemigos y que además el técnicamente hubiera sido el responsable de darle el permiso (NA como si Herms necesitara su permiso jaja)

-Mira, olvidémonos de esto tengo que irme…-comenzó la castaña

-Claro para irte con tu querido "Draco", tal ves deberías de decirle que ahora él es tu mejor amigo, y que a mi ya me has dejado botado por el hurón—y diciendo esto el moreno salio del Gran Comedor dejando a Hermione muy confundida, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Harry?, parecía que era un niño pequeño a quien le habían quitado su mayor tesoro injustamente, pero cuando vio que Draco la esperaba decidió que hablaría con Harry mas tarde pues aunque trataba de ocultarlo si le preocupaba que Harry pensara que ella iba a cambiarlo porque lo amaba y estaba segura de que nadie iba a poder quitarle esa sensación en el pecho y en la boca del estomago cada ves que veía a Harry.

Draco caminaba con Hermione mientras su corazón latía violentamente, no podía creer que por fin ella lo tratara como a un amigo mas intimo, pensaba que el amor que él sentía por Hermione era totalmente una tontería que ella ni siquiera llegaría a verlo como amigo pero se había equivocado, aunque sabia que Hermione estaba completamente enamorada de Potter, el no se iba a dar por vencido "Potter es un idiota por no corresponder a una chica tan hermosa como Hermione, yo solo quiero que sea feliz y haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que así fuera"-pensaba el rubio

-oye Hermy, ¿de verdad estas bien?- le dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

-Si claro es solo que estaba pensando pero no te preocupes y… ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Pues, estaba pensando en que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer ¿querrías ir conmigo a Hogsmade el próximo sábado?-dijo algo nervioso el Slyterin- claro que si no quieres no importa-añadió rápidamente

Pero mientras Draco decía esto, unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda observaba a los dos jóvenes y pensaba "no aceptes Hermione, no aceptes ese hurón no te merece", pero la castaña pensaba diferente que el moreno pues dijo:

-No, creo que me haría bien salir y despejarme, si Draco acepto salir contigo el sábado-

-Genial, bueno tengo que ir a la biblioteca, aun no he acabado mi tarea de transformaciones y Mcgonagall me matara si no la termino…

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, yo ya la termine y así no vuelvo tan rápido a la sala común…-ofreció la castaña.

-Si por favor jaja pero, no tiene caso que estés evitando hablar con Potter, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él, además creo que será mas temprano que tarde porque si miras disimuladamente hacia los arbustos de haya te darás cuenta de que Potter nos vino siguiendo-dijo el rubio ya que se había dado cuenta de que el moreno estaba observándolo y para gran alegría de Draco, estaba muerto de celos, claro que Harry aun no se daba cuenta. Hermione miro hacia los arbustos y en efecto, Harry estaba ahí y al verse descubierto por la castaña su cara se torno de un color rojo brillante como el cabello de Ron.

-Tienes razón, quizás deba ir a hablar con el ahora, pero no te ayudaría con tu tarea, ¿no te importa? –dijo finalmente la castaña

-No esta bien, de todas formas, se daría cuenta de que me ayudaste, tus trabajos siempre son perfectos… como tú-añadió Draco sonrojándose, ante tal comentario, Hermione también se sonrojo, y Harry al percatarse de ello sintió que si Draco no se mantenía a mas de 1 metro de distancia de SU Hermione, habría violencia en Hogwarts.

"Un momento ¿Mi Hermione? Desde cuando Hermione era propiedad suya? Sin duda me estoy volviendo sobre protector, digo es mi mejor amiga es obvio que quiera protegerla "pensó el moreno.

-Bueno, entonces regresare a mi sala común, nos vemos Draco…-la castaña pensó un poco, pero aun así le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco y le susurro-Gracias por animarme.

El rubio, se toco el lugar donde la castaña lo había besado, se sonrojo y la observo irse.

El moreno estaba rojo de nuevo mas esta ves de coraje, tenia que hablar rápidamente con Hermione y pedirle una explicación, así que se levanto de un salto y corrió a mas no poder hacia la sala común, logro alcanzar a Hermione justo cuando iba a entrar a la sala y la jalo, al ver que la castaña tenia una cara de interrogación decidió llevarla a la sale multipropósito donde sabia que la castaña no lo podría evadir y de esa manera terminaría de hablar con ella sin tontas interrupciones. El moreno sentía el pecho lleno de ira hacia el Slytherin pensaba que apenas terminara de hablar con su amiga iría con Malfoy y le partiría la cara sin importar que consecuencias tendría.

Cuando llegaron a la sala multipropósito, Hermione dijo:

-Harry, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿para que me trajiste aquí? Podríamos haber hablado en la sala común.

-No, ahí hay mucha gente-replico el moreno

-A ver de que quieres hablar…-empezó la castaña

-De tu relación con Malfoy, ¿Cómo esta eso de que vas a ir con el a Hogsmade el sábado?

-Harry yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera, eso a ti nunca te ha importado, ¿Por qué ahora estas tan interesado en mi vida amorosa?-dijo enfadada Hermione

-Esta bien, puedes salir a Hogsmade, pero por favor ¿Por qué con Malfoy?, además ¿Por qué le diste un beso a ese hurón en la mejilla?- dijo Harry apunto de gritar de ira y cólera.

-En primera ¿quien te da derecho a espiarme?, ya te lo dije yo puedo salir con quien a mi se me de la gana, tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo salir y con quien no, soy una chica soltera Harry, S-O-L-T-E-R-A, no tengo ningún compromiso con ningún chico de por aquí así que, te repito, puedo salir con Draco; y le di un beso en la mejilla por que el hace lo que tú jamás has hecho…

-¿Qué? LO QUE YO NO HE HECHO JAMAS Y ¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?-grito Harry interrumpiendo a la castaña

-¡ESCUCHARME, COMPRENDERME, PREOCUPARSE POR MI- le respondió gritando la castaña llorando.- Tu siempre me hablabas de cada una de tus novias sin saber lo mucho que me dolía, para ti, Ginny estaba primero, luego Ron y yo estoy hasta el final de toda tu cadena nunca me has preguntado nada sobre como estoy , nunca me escuchas cuando hablamos solo piensas en Ginny sabes y la verdad tal ves sea lo mejor,

Así te preocupa mas por ella que por como me llevo con Draco, él es un chico bueno, me quiere y me cuida, y se merece que yo lo trate igual por eso lo bese, en modo de agradecimiento.

-Eso no es verdad, lo creas o tú siempre has sido lo primero en mi vida Herms, y lo siento por haberte hecho sentir mal pero es que eres la única persona en la que confió de verdad, pero es que siento algo que jamás había sentido antes, siento celos Hermione siento celos de verte con ese hurón idiota, siento muchos celos, tengo ganas de golpearlo cuando esta contigo de hacer que se aleje de ti y no quiero que se te acerque para nada.-le dijo el ojiverde a Hermione viéndola directamente a los ojos y ella supo que él decía la verdad, siempre lo había sabido pero no sabia que decirle de los celos, ¿seria posible que Harry se estuviera fijando en ella? No lo sabía y no se lo preguntaría pero lo mejor seria darle a entender que le creía e ir descubriendo poco a poco todo lo que el moreno guardaba empezando por Ginny.

-Esta bien te creo Harry y me hace muy feliz saber que si te importo, pero ahora que lo

Pienso, todo el castillo te vio llevarme hasta aquí y considerando el chisme que hay de que terminaste a Ginny esto va a hacer el chisme aun más grande.

-No es un chisme, ya termine a Ginny, ella no tenia derecho a hacerte sentir mal así que terminamos, pero bueno que te parece si hacemos el chisme aun mas grande y nos vamos al Gran Comedor, me muero de hambre… y no veas así lo de Ginny y yo ya no seria lo mismo además ella corrió a consolarse con Dean así que vamonos…-dijo el moreno tomándola de la mano y ella dejándose llevar fue con él pensando en su que pasaría si en verdad Harry la amara.

_**K ONDA les gusto?**_

_**Pz a mi se me hizo muy chafa pero les prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mejores déjenme reviews jaja prox capitulo:**_

_**Sentimientos encontrados, confesiones y una cita.**_

_**Atte: Sam Granger**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Aquí les tengo el próximo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste y que me dejen muchisisimos reviews como la ultima ves, gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review se los agradezco muchísimo bueno pues a leer.**_

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a la que no debe de ser nombrada y a Warner y yo no obtengo ningún crédito por hacer estos fics sino que lo hago por puro gusto.**_

**3.-Sentimientos Encontrados, Confesiones y Citas **

Harry y Hermione llegaron al Gran Comedor sin hablar, y todos al verlos entrar quedaron asombrados ya que Harry tenía tomada la mano de Hermione y esta al darse cuenta de que todos los observaban y de que Ginny salía del Gran Comedor con aire de ofendida, soltó la mano de Harry. Comieron bien y tranquilamente aunque algo incómodos por las curiosas miradas que rondaban la mesa de Gryffindor, hacia donde ellos estaban…

--Te dije que se haría un gran chisme…-dijo Hermione

--Y yo te digo que no me interesa, además no tiene nada de malo el chisme…-repuso el ojiverde y añadió en un susurro- con algo de suerte y el hurón no se te vuelve a acercar...

-Te escuche Potter-dijo la castaña

-Lo siento Herms

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La semana paso rápidamente, tanto Harry como Hermione aparentaban gran tranquilidad, bueno Hermione si tenia tranquilidad, pero en la que al moreno se refería… unos celos infernales le corroían las entrañas, en toda la semana no había parado de espiar a Hermione y a Malfoy que pasaban gran tiempo juntos, lo cual hacia que Harry se sintiera desdichado y malhumorado y no sabia la razón. De hecho él debería sentirse de lo mas feliz, habían acabado con Voldemort, era por fin libre, la mayoría del alumnado femenino estaba a sus pies y él no podía ser feliz, y todo porque su "mejor amiga" tenia un nuevo amigo con el cual se pasaba el día y a él que se lo comieran los

Era viernes y para Harry eso no estaba bien pues el sábado Hermione saldría con Draco y eso a él no le hacia nada bien, de hecho estaba muy deprimido no sabia la razón por la cual esa tristeza se emanaba dentro de él, era el chico mas solicitado en Hogwarts, un campeón de quiddich, tenia amigos estupendos, no tenia porque sentirse mal, pero así era y justo cuando iba irse a dormir su mejor amigo llego corriendo muy agitado y le dijo:

-Harry no vas a creer lo que vi cuando venia hacia acá…-Ron parecía muy sorprendido.

-Que fue lo viste… ¿a un mortifago?

-Peor…vi. a Malfoy y a Hermy hablando y ¡¡¡tomados de la mano!!! Se que salen juntos y todo lo bueno es que aun no los he visto besándose por que si no…Harry ¿te encuentras bien?-Ron se callo ya que al ver a Harry estaba palido

-Ron, Hermione y Malfoy ¿andan de novios?-pregunto el moreno pausadamente.

-Si, o bueno eso dicen los chismes de Hogwarts…

-Y PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO!!!!!

-Harry hermano, tranquilízate… la verdad es que no creo que sean novios, en primera porque Hermione esta colada por ti, y no creo que el hurón te haya podido sacar atan fácil de el corazón de Hermy, lo que deberías de hacer es de una ves por todas admitir lo que te pasa… estas perdidamente enamorado de Hermione, mi hermana esta obsesionada contigo, no te ama, ama al gran héroe Harry Potter, y Hermione te ama desde hace muchísimo tiempo mas de lo que te imaginas y lo que ahora voy a preguntarte puede definir tu futuro…¿Qué sientes por Hermy?-dijo Ron mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules hacia los verde esmeralda de Harry.

-Yo…lo que siento por Hermione es…-Lo medito un poco, ¿Qué era lo que él sentía por su "amiga? La quería muchísimo eso era verdad, pero al verla con otra persona que no era él sentía como unos celos infernales querían salir de él y lanzarle a Malfoy una maldición imperdonable y no quería darse cuenta de que la razón por la cual odiaba mas que nunca a Malfoy…-AMOR, Ron amo a Hermione y… no se como no me di cuenta antes y ¡la AMO!, por eso detesto verla con alguien que no sea yo, por eso he estado tan deprimido esta semana, ¡porque ella no está conmigo!.

-Vaya, creo que estas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo Harry, por que si yo estuviera en tu lugar iría a buscar a mi chica antes de que un hurón de nombre Malfoy se te adelante

Pero no fue necesario ir a buscar a la castaña pues llego muy contenta a la sala común y les dijo:

-Hola, ¿que están haciendo?, escuche que te sentías mal Harry, me lo dijo Draco cuando estudiábamos en la biblioteca,¿Qué te paso? – pregunto angustiada

-Yo…es que… un momento ¿Qué hacías con el hurón en la biblioteca?- le soltó Harry molesto

-Estudiábamos ya te lo dije, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?

-SI! Y MUCHO-le grito el joven de ojos verdes.

-Oye no es necesario que grites estoy delante de ti Potter-le dijo algo fastidiada Hermione

-Pues es que tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante y es que yo…

-Él te iba a decir que regresamos, y también que me cree a mi, y que no quiere verte nunca mas y ni que te le acerques ¿verdad Harry?-dijo una muchacha pelirroja y dicho eso besó al moreno de una manera muy apasionada y aunque el ojiverde intentaba apartarla eso fue demasiado para la castaña, pues al modo de ver de ella parecía que Harry no daba indicios de querer soltar a Ginny así que salio corriendo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas y lloró hasta que no le quedo ni una sola lagrima en los ojos entonces empezó a llorar en seco, que dolía aun mas, mientras pensaba en lo tonta que había sido al pensar tan siquiera por un minuto que Harry dejaría a Ginebra por ella.

_MIENTRAS EN LA SALA COMÚN _

Harry había podido con ayuda de Ron quitarse a Ginny de encima y totalmente furioso le dijo:

-¡Que has hecho idiota!, disculpa Ron , sabes que nada de lo que dijiste es cierto, YO NO TE AMO, NI VOLVI CONTIGO NI TE CREO Y MUCHO MENOS QUIERO QUE HERMIONE NO ME VEA, NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ELLA LA AMO COMO NUNCA HE AMADO A NADIE Y NI TU NI NADIE VA A IMPEDIR QUE ME SEPARE DE ELLA ¿ENTIENDES?

-¿Por qué LA AMAS TANTO? TU ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS ¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE DE UN DÍA PARA OTRO LA QUIERAS A ELLA? ¿Qué TE HA DADO ELLA?¿QUE TE HIZO PARA QUE CAMBIARAS ASÍ DE PARECER? ELLA NO TE MERECE HARRY, NO ES NADA COMPARADA CONMIGO ES ¡UNA RATA DE BIBLIOTECA! - grito Ginny llorando como una loca

- Mira Ginny, yo siempre he estado enamorado de ella, solo que no me había dado cuenta, ella me ama por lo que soy, no por lo que los demás creen que soy, me ha consolado, aconsejado y muchas otras cosas que hacen que para mi sea la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y a su lado tú no eres nada mas que una chica caprichosa y vil que no sabe aun de lo que se trata la vida.-- Le dijo pacientemente Harry y muy a su pesar.

Ginny supo que eso era verdad, ella en realidad no amaba a Harry y lo sabia, sólo hacia lo posible para volver con él porque eso la convertía en la chica mas odiada en Hogwarts a causa de tener como novio al chico mas guapo y sexy de todo el colegio sin mencionar que Harry era el salvador del mundo mágico lo que hacia que la fama de la menor de los Weasley creciera considerablemente, esa era la razón por la cual se había obsesionado con Harry; así que luego de comprenderlo, se alejo hacia el cuarto de las chicas dejando a los jóvenes consternados.

Harry será mejor que intentes hablar con Hermione mañana que este mas tranquila, ahora lo mas seguro es que intente hechizarte y no creo que ese sea tu plan de cita ideal- -dijo Ron con ironía

Tienes razón, mañana a primera hora hablare con ella, antes de que salga con Malfoy, voy a decirle que la amo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

Harry levántate, nos quedamos dormidos- decía Ron desesperado por levantar al chico con la cicatriz en la frente, sin ningún resultado, así que dijo algo que esperaba que despertara a su amigo - ¡Harry despierta, Hermione se casa hoy con Draco Malfoy tienes que evitarlo!

En efecto el chico Potter al escuchar esto saltó de la cama asustando al pelirrojo y dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿¡ Y QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO PARA DESPERTARME!? –gritó desesperado Harry, Ron de pronto se echo a reír y dijo:

-Es broma, Hermione jajjajaja no se jajajajjaja casa jajajjjajajaja pero ya se fue a Hogsmade.- dijo el pelirrojo riendo como loco,- jajajajjaja no puedo creer que te lo hayas creído jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Pero esto resulto aun mas grave para el joven Potter ya que se ducho rápidamente y salio hecho una fiera hacia Hogsmade.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_EN HOGSMADE CON HERMIONE _

Hermione se había levantado temprano ese día , no sabia como sentirse respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Harry, sabia que él no era así ni le hubiera dicho cosas tan detestables como lo que dijo Ginny, pero le intrigaba que era lo que el chico Potter habría querido decirle, aun así ese día saldría con Draco y aunque no lo amara, intentaría divertirse y olvidar todo el amor que sentía por Harry y que nunca seria correspondido, bueno eso creía ella.

En Hogsmade todo estaba normal, ella y Draco caminaban platicando animadamente:

-Hermione, ¿te parece si vamos a las 3 escobas?- pregunto el rubio.

- Si está bien, se me antoja la cerveza de mantequilla.- dijo Hermy.

Caminaron por el camino de piedra que conducía a las Tres Escobas; al llega frente a la puerta el platinado le abrió la puerta a la castaña, como un signo de alta caballerosidad.

- Gracias – musitó la ojimarron esbozándole una amplia sonrisa.

Con una mueca de suma felicidad, el joven Slytherin entro tras Hermione y cerró la puerta.

Se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas más alejadas del recinto – Para oídos curiosos – se defendió el platinado al ver la mirada de suspicacia que le había lanzado la chica.

Madame Rossmerta se les acercó y luego de alejarse con un pedido de dos cervezas de mantequillas y unos pastelillos de caldero, dejo a los jóvenes solos.

En realidad el ambiente se había tornado un poco tenso, ya que ninguno de los dos encontraba tema de conversación, y era extraño porque en el castillo hablaban hasta de la espeluznante clase de pociones que tuvieron con el profesor Snape.

Hermione miraba taciturna un pedazo de servilleta que había tomado del servilletero, y por otra parte, el joven Malfoy miraba hacia el techo y desvecen cuando desviaba su vista hacia el rostro ensimismado de la castaña.

"Sí que es hermosa" pensó el platinado observándola embelesadoramente. La Gryffindor al notarlo dio un pequeño respingo y le sonrió a Draco.

El Slytherin observó la delicada mano de la chica la cual posaba plácidamente sobre la mesa de madera, pensó por un instante en tomarle la mano pero…¿y si se negaba? y ¿Si le decía que era muy poco caballeroso hacer eso?

"Por favor, la has tomado de la mano más de un millón de veces…¿Qué te cuesta hacerlo ahora?" le decía aquella vocecilla impudente en su cabeza, la cual aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos.

- Pero es que ahora es diferente – se dijo a lo bajo tratando de apagar aquella vocecilla chillona. La castaña arqueó las cejas y miro a Draco.

- ¿Qué es diferente? – le preguntó un tanto curiosa.

Draco le sonrió y respirando profundamente, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y la tomó de la mano.

Hermione se quedo estupefacta a tal acto, pero no replicó ni tampoco retiro su mano; es más, hasta le agradaba sentir el calor corporal del joven si quiera en su mano.

- Eres hermosa – le dijo el Slytherin mirándola fijamente –Hermosa, y estos días que he pasado contigo han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida. Y lamento tanto haberte tratado tan mal en el pasado, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de lo linda…- e incorporándose un poco sobre su silla, empezó acercarse a Hermione – Inteligente…- su cuerpo iba formando una especie de arco, al mismo tiempo que sobrepasaba la mesa – Hermosa, tierna, dulce…- Hermione se quedo de piedra al notar que su rostro y el del palatinado estaban a unos cuantos palmos de tocarse, unos cuantos palmos y sus labios se rozarían, unos cuantos palmos y…

La puerta de las Tres Escobas abrió con tal estrepitó que por poco quedaba colgada de las bisagras. Por ella, entro un furioso Harry Potter, con las mangas de la camiseta doblada y el cabello alborotado.

Busco desesperadamente con la mirada a Hermione y el estúpido hurón, pero no tuvo tanto trabajo para encontrarlos ya que la castaña se había levantado de la silla por el estrepito que provoco al entrar.

No solo ella se había levantado para mirar la causa de la baraúnda, si no también todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, incluidos Dean, Lavender, Hannah Abbot y Justin.

- ¿Harry? – indagó la castaña arrugando el entrecejo.

- Déjalo – le suplicó el Slytherin agarrándola del brazo – Mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos hace un…- peor no pudo completar la frase ya que la ojimarron salió despedida hacia donde se encontraba el moreno.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – le preguntó la intelectual al llegar frente a Potter.

El ojiverde la miro y después apretó los labios cuando vio acercarse a Draco.

- ¡Eso mismo te pregunto!- le espetó el ojiverde mirándola fijamente y luego desviando su mirada hacia Malfoy – ¿Qué demonios hacías tú con esté?

- ¡Ese esté tiene nombre, Potter! – le espetó el pequeño hurón mirándolo desafiante.

Hermione lo agarro por entre la camiseta y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Yo puedo salir con quien se me de la gana, Potter! – Exclamó una furiosa castaña mirando venenosamente hacia los ojos esmeraldas del moreno - ¡Y tú no eres NADIE para decir que tengo o no tengo…! ¡Y ahora mismo me dejas en paz!

Harry negó – No, no te voy a dejar con este hurón de…

- ¡Este hurón si quiera tiene el tacto de estar conmigo! – lo interrumpió la Gryffindor – ¡Y porque mejor no te vas con tu Ginebra y nos dejas en paz! – y sin decirle una sola palabra más, agarró a Draco del brazo y salió con el del bar.

Harry apretó los puños y miro furioso la puerta que se cerraba tras él.

No la miro mucho, pues inmediatamente después, salio hecho una fiera tras la mujer que amaba y el maldito hurón de Slytherin, los vio a unos cuantos pasos de él, entonces un monstruo se adueño de sus sentidos y gritando totalmente furioso dijo:

-¡Aléjate de ella!- dijo al platinado

Draco miro desafiante al joven Potter y una sonrisa de satisfacción se deslumbro en su cara, y le dijo burlonamente:

-y ¿tú quien eres para mandarme a mi Potter?

El joven Potter empuño las manos y sin pensar en nada, ni siquiera en las consecuencias que le podría causar sus acciones…le dio un buen golpe en la nariz al joven Malfoy, duro y seco, Draco se doblo y se sujeto la nariz del impacto y del dolor que tenia.

-HARRY-grito la castaña al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a Malfoy- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- le grito luego furiosa y mirándolo fulminante.

-Lo que hace años debí de haber hecho- dijo el joven Gryffindor sin pizca de pena y sin más preámbulos tomo a Hermione de la mano, la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo de ahí, dejando al Slytherin tirado en el suelo y sin poder hacer nada para evitar que la chica de la que estaba enamorado se fuera, con el chico del que la chica estaba enamorada. El Slytherin sonrió muy a su pesar, la amaba y si la felicidad de ella significaba que él no la tuviera, él seria feliz, esperaba que Potter pudiera aprovechar esa oportunidad para hacer feliz a Hermione, ella se lo merecía, sonrió y se fue.

Hermione forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de hacer que Harry la bajara, pero él ni se molestaba en decirle nada, le diría cuanto la amaba, y si para eso le tenia que quitar su varita, como ya lo había hecho (N.A. _todos sabemos lo que esa chica puede hacer con su varita jaja) _y encerrarla hasta que se le pasara el enojo, lo haría, porque ya no podía esperar mas, la amaba y si no le tenia con él la vida dejaba de tener sentido y eso era lo que debía decirle, si ella no lo mataba antes.

La llevo hasta la casa de los gritos, ella iba tan enfadada que apenas toco el suelo, y le dio un golpe digno de admirar al joven de ojos verdes

- Eres un IDIOTA, y me voy de aquí, no se para que me trajiste y no quiero escucharte así que ADIOS Potter.- dijo la castaña y Harry que seguía doblado del dolor solo pudo verla irse… hacia abajo pues salio del cuarto y ¡el piso se desplomo con todo y Hermione! Esto hizo a Harry recordara que día era ese: Luna llena.

Olvidando el dolor que aun tenia en su estomago, salio como alma que lleva el diablo a ayudar a Hermione, de pronto escucho un grito ahogado que le hizo comprobar sus horribles sospechas, era Luna llena y cada luna llena un licántropo a quienes ellos conocían muy bien iba ala casa de los gritos a ocultarse por su desagradable transformación, Harry no supo como pero llego justo cuando Hermione estaba acorralada con la pared y un al parecer hambriento ex profesor Lupin y al ver que las varitas las tenia él pronuncio:

-¡DESMAIUS!- lo que sirvió para que Hermione corriera de ahí y él le lanzara su varita y ambos volvieran a usar el hechizo aturdidor para lograr salir de ahí, iban tomados de la mano corriendo a mas no poder preocupados de que Lupin pudiera seguirlos y atacarlos, estaban muy asustados, cuando salieron por el pasadizo secreto del sauce boxeador, ninguno decía absolutamente nada hasta que ambos torpemente trataron de hablar a la vez:

-Yo…- era inútil, Harry pensaba en que debía de ser valiente y decirle a Hermione lo que sentía y Hermione, por su parte, no sabia como darle las gracias por haberla salvado del hombre lobo ni de decirle que lo sentía por haberle gritado, pero justo cuando ella iba a hablar él lo hizo primero y lo que dijo es lo que ella mas anhelaba escuchar en todo el universo.

-Herms, yo lo siento, no debí haberle pegado a Malfoy ni haberte quitado tu varita ni nada de lo que hice pero es que bueno tienes que entenderme yo… yo… me he dado cuenta de que… TE AMO, no lo puedo negar mas cuando te veo con alguien que no sea yo me siento como si mi alma se fuera contigo y me siento muy triste, deprimido es todo un caos esta semana ha sido la peor de mi vida al tenerte tan cerca y ala ves tan lejos hablando con el estupido Malfoy, no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tu cara sin tus manos sin tus palabras de apoyo eres todo para mi, te llegaste a convertir en algo tan necesario en mi vida que si no te tuviera mi vida no valdría nada, lo que siento por ti es tan inmenso y fuerte que ni siquiera se puede expresar bien, TE AMO y no puedo estar mas si decirtelo TE AMO.-dijo el moreno el corazón en la mano – yo entenderé si no quieres nada conmigo, luego de todo lo que ha sucedido, Ginny y yo jamás regresamos le explique a ella ayer lo que siento por ti y espero que lo entienda pero si no, no me interesa solo si tú me aceptas eso es lo único que me interesa ahora así que ¿Qué me dices?

-Yo…también te amo eso ya lo sabias, aunque lo que ha dicho Ginny me dolió en el alma Harry, pero ahora que me lo aclaras no se que pensar, te amo pero tengo miedo de que este sea un sueño y que despierte de pronto y… en fin.- explico Herms con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Este no es ningún sueño linda, TE AMO, y ahora que se que tus sentimientos no han cambiado ¿te gustaría ser mi bella, inteligente, hermosa, sexy y linda novia?

-Me encantarla señor Potter- se besaron, con mucho amor ternura y pasión sus besos pronto se transformaron en apasionados y urgentes y sus manos buscaban desesperadamente el cuerpo del otro y…

_K les pareció, el lemmon estará hasta el próximo capitulo jajjajaja bueno no se depende de lo que ustedes opinen, dejenme reviews!!!! Por favor si??_

_Bueno este cap esta dedicado para Emma Katherine Rowling gracias por toda tu ayuda!! Eres la mejor!!!!!!_

_Bno pz espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review _

_Bexos!!1_

_Xoxoxoxo_

_Atte:_

_Sam Granger Phantom _


	4. Un Te amo lo cura todo

_Hola!! Bueno pues aquí les traigo el 4 capitulo jeje perdón por la tardanza es que entiéndanme la preparatoria es algo pesada y mas para mi que soy de primer semestre pero ahora que ya se acabo el semestre me puedo concentrar jaja espero que les guste es el ultimo capitulo pero si recibo muchos reviews le pondre un epilogo. Disfrutenlo_

UN TE AMO LO CURA TODO

DEL CHAP ANTERIOR

_-Este no es ningún sueño linda, TE AMO, y ahora que se que tus sentimientos no han cambiado ¿te gustaría ser mi bella, inteligente, hermosa, sexy y linda novia?_

_-Me encantarla señor Potter- se besaron, con mucho amor ternura y pasión sus besos pronto se transformaron en apasionados y urgentes y sus manos buscaban desesperadamente el cuerpo del otro…_

Siguieron besándose y comenzaron a sacarse delicadamente la ropa, Harry dejo de besar a Hermione para aparecerse en una cueva y ya ahí le saco el suéter a Hermy y ambos se recostaron el frío y duro suelo pero al parecer a la ojimarron le daba lo mismo pues lo que no quiso quedarse atrás pues rápidamente le quito a playera al joven ojiverde, Harry comenzó a acariciar a Hermione por debajo de la blusa mientras esta solo gemía de placer, las manos de Harry se encontraron con el sujetador de la castaña y con un ágil movimiento lo desabrocho y comenzó a besar los pechos de la castaña y ella gimió con mas fuerza, Harry dejo de besar los pechos de Hermione para subir hacia su boca y mientras volvía a besarla le saco la blusa y ella comenzó a besar el cuello del joven para ir bajando poco a poco hacia su abdomen y le desabrocho el pantalón. Hermione le quito el pantalón a Harry, le pellizcó el trasero y acaricio su miembro excitado, para luego besarlo, ahora fue el turno del ojiverde para gemir. Harry al verse en "desigualdad" de condiciones se dispuso a sacarle el pantalón a Hermione mientras la besaba, dejo de besarla para acariciar nuevamente sus pechos y al quitarle el pantalón, con algo de trabajo, y acaricio sobre la ropa interior la vagina de la chica, ante esas caricias Hermione solo gemía de placer, Harry volvió a besarla para luego interrumpir el beso y decirle.

Hermy… te amo y si no quieres que esto suceda… yo jamás te haría daño ni provocaría algo que te hiciera sufrir, concientemente claro, te amo princesa y si no quieres puedo esperarte, toda una vida si es necesario.- Harry la miro y ella supo que decía la verdad y ella contesto.

Harry, se que nunca me harías daño, y yo también te amo, por eso me gustaría que fueras mi primer hombre…

Y el único- termino la frase el ojiverde.

Si- se miraron y se quitaron la única prenda que les impedía ser uno y entregarse uno al otro.

Harry la penetro dulcemente, Hermione contrajo su rostro al sentir dolor, y Harry preocupado la miro y ella solo le sonrió dándole a entender que siguiera que era normal y en ese instante una tremenda dulzura borra los pensamientos de ambos al susurrar un te amo, Harry comenzó a entrar y salir de ella provocando oleadas de placer en ambos. Los dos sintieron una inmensa sensación de placer al llegar al clímax y gritaron sus nombres y te amos por un tiempo incontable hasta que llegaron al final y se quedaron dormidos,

Despertaron poco tiempo después se miraron y es esa mirada se dijeron todo lo que necesitaban decirse, Recogieron sus ropas y salieron de la cueva con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Llegaron al castillo sumamente felices y tomados de la mano, al parecer nadie se sorprendió de que entraran de esa manera al gran comedor y al voltear a ver a cierto rubio de Slytherin este les sonrió, pues al parecer el joven Potter si había aprovechado la oportunidad que le dio para declarársele a la castaña.

La feliz pareja se dispuso a cenar, y cierta chica pelirroja les hablo

-Yo… bueno Hermy, quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho pasar esta semana, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que eso cambie, por favor perdóname, ya entendí que el amor es algo tan especial que solo el verdadero es correspondido y pues como ves el mío con Harry no es verdadero, todo lo que te dije era mentira, Harry esta loco por ti siempre lo ha estado solo que no de había dado cuenta y creo que yo también lo sabia inconcientemente. Te pido perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar, a ti y a Harry¿podrán perdonarme?

- Claro Ginny, eres mi amiga y estoy segura de que Harry también te perdona

¿no es así amor?

-Si claro- dijo Harry con un dejo de mala gana.

-Gracias a los dos- les dijo Ginny y los abrazo.

La noticia del noviazgo de Harry y Hermione se extendió rápidamente

por todo el castillo la mayoría de las chicas del colegio felicitaban a Hermione por su buena elección argumentando que se lo merecía, en cambio los chicos querían golpear a Harry diciéndole que no era justo que se llevara a la chica mas linda de Hogwarts, incluso Draco Malfoy empezó a llevarse bien con el trío dorado de Hogwarts y un día le pidió a Harry hablar a solas.

-Harry, yo se que tuvimos muchas diferencias en el pasado y pues quiero remediarlas, se que esto ya te lo había dicho pero también quiero advertirte que si dañas a Hermione te las veraz conmigo, al igual que tu la amo pero se que ella te ama con todo su corazón así que me haré a un lado.-le dijo el platinado al ojiverde muy seriamente

-Gracias Draco, y no te preocupes no dañare a Hermione nunca mas y pues espero que tu también encuentres a tu alma gemela- se sonrieron y se abrazaron, luego de eso Harry le pregunto.- oye Draco¿desde cuanto tanta madurez?

-Harry, debes aprender que el amor se encuentra en sobreponer la felicidad del se amado sobre la tuya propia

-Guau, que poético Draco-le dijo Harry sorprendido

-JAJA eso me lo dijo tu novia Potter jajaja, la semana que estuve hablando con ella le pregunte que, por que te amaba aun sabiendo que estabas con Ginny y ella me dijo que ella era feliz si tu lo eras así que ya ves, por cierto hablando de mujeres bellas ahí viene tu novia y por aquel rumbo se fue una linda chica llamada Ginebra Weasly, nos vemos Potter.- Draco se puso de pie y siguió a Ginny que se dirigía hacia el lago. En efecto Hermione se dirigía hacia Harry.

-Hola amor- la saludo Harry poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en los labios-¿Qué tal tu día princesa?

-Muy bien mi príncipe¿y el tuyo¿De qué hablabas con Draco?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Pues de que te amo y de que al parecer Ginny ya dejo a Dean por que Draco piensa pedirle salir- explico el moreno

-Que bien, Draco se merece a alguien muy especial a su lado, es una persona maravillosa.- le dijo la castaña y al ver la cara que puso su amado ojiverde agrego- No te pongas celoso amor, es una persona maravillosa, pero yo tengo como novio al chico mas guapo, amoroso y maravilloso de este castillo.

-Jajaja bueno eso es cierto, pero y tengo a la novia hermosa, sexy, linda, e inteligente que haya pisado este castillo.- le dijo Harry justo antes de besarla apasionadamente, cuando fueron interrumpidos por cierto chico pelirrojo que les grito.

-AH¡Que asco! Chicos se que se aman y eso pero a este paso todo el mundo se enterara de que son pareja, y además Harry no quiero que le saques la garganta a Herms la necesito viva, los exámenes se acercan.- con el comentario del pelirrojo los tres no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que reír.

-Por cierto tórtolos, se esta organizando un baile será la semana que viene les recomiendo que vayan a comprar sus túnicas de gala, Herms Ginny y Luna me dijeron que Irán hoy a comprar sus vestidos, que no aceptarán un no por respuesta, que luego besarás a Harry, te esperan en el vestíbulo en 15 minutos, apresúrate, en cuanto ti Harry, Draco y yo iremos por las túnicas de gala por separado de las chicas por que si no van a matarnos—les recito Ron tan rápido que comenzó a ponerse morado, respiro un poco y prosiguió- En fin, Harry, Hermione muévanse.

Dicho esto Harry y Herms se dieron el último beso para correr a la sala común por dinero y chaquetas, se reunieron en el vestíbulo, volvieron a besarse hasta que llegaron sus respectivos amigos y los separaron para llevárselos a Hogsmade a comprar sus atuendos para el baile.

La semana pasaba y Harry quería saber cómo iría su novia vestida al baile, pero lamentablemente ella no le soltaba ni una palabra por más que el le rogara, pero al menos tenia el consuelo que ni a Ron ni a Draco que había comenzado a salir con Ginny, les habían dicho que vestido usarían pues según las chicas era "un pacto entre amigas de no revelar absolutamente nada de los vestidos ni de ellas ni de sus amigas"

-Eso no es justo- habían dicho los chicos al saberlo pero las chicas solo rieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

La noche antes del baile Hermione se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación de prefecta, en ella dormía sola, cuando escucho un ruido de su puerta abriéndose, Herms se paro de su cama y tomo su varita, no vio a nadie así que se disponía a regresar a su cama cuando alguien la tomo por la cintura y la beso sorpresivamente, Hermy al saber de quien eran esos labios sonrió y dijo:

¿No era más fácil llamar a la puerta señor Potter?

Si, pero ¿Dónde quedaría la aventura?- respondió Harry quitándose la capa de invisibilidad y volviendo a besarla.

Caminaron con algo de dificultad hacia la cama de la castaña, donde volvieron a ser uno amándose como nunca,

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó en la cama de la castaña abrazándola y le dijo:

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien, gracias a que estoy aquí contigo.- respondió la castaña adormecida y abrazando al ojiverde.

Luego de que ambos se ducharon, bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor donde al estar arreglando todo para el baile no les dejaron pasar y les dijeron que el desayuno seria en los jardines, así que se reunieron con Ron, Luna, Draco y Ginny para desayunar.

Durante el desayuno conversaron animadamente y los chicos volvieron a tratar de sacarles a sus parejas del baile que iban a llevar puesto, mas las chicas no soltaban ni una palabra:

-Hermy por favor¿Por qué no quieres decirme?—preguntaba Harry con ojos suplicantes.

-Ya te dije que es una promesa además me veras en unas cuantas horas-respondía Herms.

-Por favor ¿si?- decían al unísono Ron y Draco a lo cual Luna y Ginny respondían.

-No- de una manera muy rotunda.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana platicando y cuando faltaban 3 horas para el baile las chicas se retiraron a prepararse, bueno en realidad querían hacerlo con 4 horas antes del baile pero un joven de ojos esmeraldas se había negado rotundamente a que lo apartaran de su novia por cuatro horas así que los habían dejado besarse hasta que se hartaran pero al parecer esos dos chicos no de hartaban de besarse así que los separaron y las chicas se fueron a arreglar y los chicos se dispusieron a jugar un rato quiddich,

Faltaba solo media hora para el baile y Harry trataba de calmar el nerviosismo de Ron por ser la pareja de Luna.

Faltando 5 minutos a las 8 de la noche ambos bajaron a esperar a sus respectivas novias, Harry estaba muy nervioso puesto que le preguntaría algo a Hermione, Ron lo dejo pues él vería a Luna en el vestíbulo.

-Herms,.. se que es precipitado pero….no eso no esta bien—Ensayaba Harry pero quedo mudo al ver bajar a Hermione.

Estaba realmente linda con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo con un corcel y luego en caída libre con dos pequeños tirantes en sus hombros, su cabello lo llevaba totalmente liso con dos pequeños mechones de cabello rizados, se veía tan bien que Harry no podía articular ni una sola palabra, despertó de su trance cuando Herms le dijo:

-Harry ¿estas bien?

-Si, claro, estás bellísima amor—le dijo Harry embobado

-Gracias¿nos vamos?- pregunto la castaña

-Si claro

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, que estaba muy bien adornado, todos se le quedaron viendo a la feliz pareja, fueron a sentarse junto con Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco que se veían muy bien ambos de blanco.

Bailaron y se divirtieron mucho bueno de lo primero no mucho ya que a Harry no le gustaba bailar, pero con la gracia que tenia Herms parecían la pareja perfecta de baile.

Poco antes de la media noche Harry se acerco al oído de Herms y le susurro:

-Salgamos a fuera tengo algo que darte—Hermy asistió y salieron hacia los jardines

_En los jardines_

Harry sento a Hermy en una banca y se hinco frente a ella

-Hermy, te amo, eres la persona mas maravillosa, linda, la mejor amiga y mujer que haya conocido, se que es muy precipitado pero…¿te casarías conmigo?—a la castaña se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas para asistir riendo

-Claro que si mi amor, es lo que mas he deseado.- luego Harry le pone un hermoso anillo de diamantes en forma de corazón y en el centro una esmeralda

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras que unas sombras los observaban y le susurraban a Harry

"Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu verdadero amor hijo mío, se que ella te va hacer muy feliz, no olvides que tu madre, Sirius, Albus y yo estaremos siempre que nos necesites te amamos se que serás muy feliz con Hermy"

La feliz pareja no pudo mas que sonreir y pensar que si, serian muy felices y estaban dispuestos a enfrentar todo con tal de estar juntos, pero era un hecho que lo lograrian puesto que el amor, lo puede todo, y un te amo cura toda herida.

FIN

_**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Bueno espero que si, porfavor dejenme reviews si? Si me dejan reviews le pondre un epilogo jajaja dejenme reviews como regalo de navidad no sean malos!!!**_

_**Los quiero a todos gracias por los reviews recibidos en los otros capítulos, **_

_**Emma Potter, gracias por toda tu ayuda!!!! Eres la mejor espero que haya gustado el final**_

_**Les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo **_

_**Terminado el 23 de diciembre del 2007 a las 8:42 de la noche **_


End file.
